


Lieutenant

by supergayzorel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergayzorel/pseuds/supergayzorel
Summary: Something is threatening all the realms and King David and Queen Snow White send their Knights lead by their daughter Princess Emma and their Royal Navy lead by Liam Jones to find out what it is and defeat it.





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> Since a lot of the kingdoms in Misthaven (a.k.a the Enchanted Forest) and some other realms do not have names I have named all the kingdom's myself. As you read it should make since what kingdoms in all the realms are however, if you have any questions please ask me on tumblr: yourekillianmesoftly.tumblr.com/ask

The whole realm grew darker by the minute. Thick smoke inched into every crevice. Fear spread through the all the towns like a plague. Everyone in the palace was surrounding the Queen and King waiting for orders. “Your majesty, we just got word from the Northern Kingdom and the Frontlands, this is affecting all of Misthaven.” Grumpy announced while he ran in with a few scrolls that are worn down from the grasp of the doves' feet. Everyone panicked, terrified of what lied ahead.

The Queen and King of the Southern Kingdom knew immediately that they needed to send everyone they could to fight for their kingdom. While Snow White and David wanted to go themselves, they knew that the kingdom needed their hope now more than ever. Knights and members of the Royal Navy flooded into the room. Snow and David chose some of their best men to go and fight. 

“Be safe Emma.” King David says embracing his daughter Emma in a long hug. “I always am.” she reassures. Snow reminded Emma to take care of her brother Leopold. “Nothing will happen to him mom, I promise.” Emma said giving hugs to her younger siblings Eva and Oliver knowing she might never see them again. “I’ll be back soon. I promise.”She said while walking over to the ship to catch up with the other knights when she bumped into a tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes in a lieutenant’s uniform. “Sorry.” she said quickly walking away to catch up to her brother.

“Liam” Killian shouts as he runs over to tell his brother what just happened. “The princess… she bumped into me.” Killian says star struck by the encounter he just had. Liam is confused. They see the princess all the time. Granted, his little brother has never really talked to her before but this certainly not the first encounter. “I never realized she was so…” he says gushing about the beautiful woman to his brother “beautiful.” The only times Killian has seen Emma before were at big gatherings where he never got that close to her. With his rank he has to stay further back in ceremonies. Granted, he is only a lieutenant. Killian knew that since Liam was recently appointed Captain, Liam had to go talk to Emma and Killian begged Liam to come along promising he would not make a fool of himself. 

They walked over to the Princess who was talking to her younger brother Leopold. “Your Majesty.” Liam says to get her attention “Captain Liam Jones. Pleasure to meet you.” he bows. “Please, call me Emma.” Emma says chuckling at their formalness. After all, they are both the leaders of this expedition. Emma’s eyes drift over to Killian whose hair is blowing in the wind and his bright blue eyes are twinkling in the sunlight. “And who might you be?” Emma says getting lost in his eyes. “Lieutenant Killian Jones of the town of Peheim.” Killian says as if it was rehearsed. “Nice to meet you, Killian.” Emma says wondering if Killian lived in Peheim before it became part of the Southern Kingdom since they merged a few years before she was born. “Where are we headed to first your Maj- Emma.” Liam said waiting for the orders of the Commander so he can start sailing. “Camelot” Emma ordered. “Your Maj- Emma, with all do respect isn’t that a shorter trip by horse?” Liam said questioning the Princess’s orders. “Not if we take the Restless Sea to Blue Lagoon harbor.” Emma says pointing to the map showing the brother’s the route. “The Restless Sea? But that is almost impossible. Especially in this weather.” Liam says worried he won’t be able to complete the trip. “That is just a chance we are going to have to take.” 


End file.
